


Lipgloss and Lollipops

by Sneer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Ficlet, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sentinel Prime/Starscream vaguely implied, Voyeurism, my first time posting smut, off anon at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneer/pseuds/Sneer
Summary: The Decepticons celebrate the death of Sentinel Prime with dinner and a show.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeeFido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/gifts).



The spark of life which animates every living Cybertronain is not merely a metaphor but an actual, physical presence which shall forever remain beyond the understanding of living mecha. A nearly perfect sphere of glittering light and colors, hard as diamonds and just as beautiful. Even after the light from within has faded away, the hard shell still gathers any glimmer it can reach and holds it greedily within a multitude colorful lights within its cold and empty shell.

 Megatron had half expected Sentinel Prime’s spark to be deformed in some way, misshapen and dull, but when he pulled that still pulsing orb from his living chassis, the warlord found it to be no different than any other he had held in his bloody servos.

Sentinel’s spark made for a pretty bobble, but that wasn’t why he had gifted it to his Seeker. If any one mecha could hate the now deceased Prime more than Megatron himself did then it was the Prime’s former servant, Starscream.

 The Seeker knelt prettily before Megatron’s throne, obedient with the promise of a treat, heedless of the Decepticons who had joined them in the throne room to celebrate their victory and of the death of Sentinel Prime. He would not be missed. Starscream had even taken Megatron’s suggestion and coated his lips in the glossy finish that they both so loved but, given the growing scarcity of resources, was usually saved for...typically more private celebrations. The finish added a glittering rainbow shine to the Seeker’s wicked mouth that matched the gift Megatron placed into his waiting servos, stretch forth in prayer to his new deity. One Megatron had answered.

Sentinel’s lifeless spark seemed more delicate in Starscream’s claws as the jet admired the jewel like orb with optic and servo, venting deep the smell of death which still wafted warm and strong off its surface, but Megatron knew that while a spark’s light was fleeting and delicate, their casings were among the hardest substances known to their kind. That did not stop Starscream from snapping off a large sliver in a single bite.

An audible gasp sounded through the throne room as he did so. All were silent, transfixed, as glossy lips pulled back to reveal neat needle like denta that sheered through the glittering hardness with barely a pause. The orb shrieked as it was sheered by the sharpness that lay waiting behind that pretty face and the air of excitement which hummed through the throne room as the Decepitcons rejoiced in the slaying of their most hated foe still lingered, but now carried a prominent note of fear. And beneath that, a hint of arousal.

Shrill music sounded from Starscream’s mouth as he crunched his way through the sparkling sphere that had been Sentinel Prime’s very being, accompanied by the pleased hum of the Seeker’s elegant engine, clearly happy with his present. Megatron knew the greedy seeker was too satisfied to remember his manners and thank his gracious Lord for sharing this precious prize with him but, being a just and merciful master, Megatron was willing to remind him.

The last shard had been swallowed whole and Starscream was licking the dust from his claws, too consumed with enjoying the final remains of his Prime to notice his master’s approach until those mighty thighs were so close as to obscure his view of all else. Distantly, Starscream heard the hushed sounds of his fellow Decepticons as they gawked and awed and jeered in equal turn but ultimately ignored them. He usually did.

Then a large servo enveloped the Seeker’s face, large claws prying his lips apart, and heard several startled exclamations as a thick and ready spike slid past glossy lips and sharp fangs without fear or hesitance. And Starscream, sated and well accustomed, fell quickly into the rhythm set by the pressure against his helm. Yielding control over to his chosen master, he had little to do but focus on remaining open and functioning as Megatron fragged his face with vigor. And enjoy.

Megatron always delighted the sight of Starscream’s lips stretched wide around a girth that they could barely contain but the multicolored shine of gloss and spark dust that lined the hole Megatron had taken for his own made everything just that much more aesthetically pleasing.

Many Decepticons would agree, based upon the sounds of pleasure which had taken up the throne room, not all of them coming from the Warlord and his Seeker.

Curious, Megatron pulled his spike free from that pretty warmth and noticed with amusement that the sticky sheen of Starscream’s lip gloss and slick oral fluids had mingled with the shattered remains of Sentinel’s lifeless spark to cover his spike in a glittering rainbow sheen that glinted brightly even in the low light of the throne room. A sparkling coating which matched the hole now left open waiting as wide ruby optics glared eagerly for the return of his spike. Which he, Megatron, graciously complied.

**Author's Note:**

> My kink for Starscream with lip paint ran up against [Feefido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/pseuds/FeeFido) spark eating kink and headcanon and this was the result.
> 
> Inspiration for Cybertronian Sparks came from [this post](http://slime-goth.tumblr.com/post/154470408271/glittery-aura-orb)


End file.
